Saudade
by 614whiteberry
Summary: (st. Portuguese) Rasa rindu kepada sesuatu atau seseorang yang dicintai dan yang sudah hilang. Character: Luhan,Sehun. Couple: HunHan,SeLu, LuHun. Mafia!au
1. Chapter 1

Saudade

(sf. Portuguese) _The feeling of longing for something or someone who you love and which is lost._

.

"Lu."

Luhan melenguh,menarik selimut agar tetap menutupi tubuhnya yang terasa dingin tertusuk angin pagi. Sehun terkikik geli melihat tingkah sang suami yang tak kunjung bangun.

"Luhan, aku harus berangkat kerja sekarang, dan aku membutuhkan kecupanmu," rengek Sehun sambil berusaha menarik selimut dari tubuh Luhan. Luhan tersenyum didalam selimut, sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan dengan tiba-tiba duduk menghadap Sehun dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Luhan membuka sebelah matanya untuk mengintip ekspresi bingung Sehun, "Bersiap untuk dicium?"

Sehun tertawa geli, "Ini tidak terhitung sayang, lagipula apakah kau lupa ini adalah hari yang spesial untuk kita? Setidaknya kau harus memberi ciuman spesial untukku."

Luhan membelalak kaget, rasa kantuk hilang seketika ketika ia mengingat hari spesial yang disinggung Sehun.

"Ah! Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan yang ke-8 Hunnie!" ucap Luhan girang sambil melompat kepelukkan Sehun hingga Sehun terjungkal kebelakang.

"Ke-8?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Bukankah kita sudah bersama dari SMA?"

"Ah," gumam Sehun, "Tapi kita belum menikah saat itu."

"Tapi kita sudah bersama. Bukankah itu sama saja?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memeluk Luhan, "Ya terserah. Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan juga,sayang," ucap Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Sehun dan tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun terdiam sesaat dengan tatapannya yang kosong sebelum digantikan dengan senyum yang lembut lalu mencium bibir Luhan, "Aku mencintaimu juga Luhan."

Luhan berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya sambil melihat sang suami membetulkan dasinya dengan muka yang muram.

"Apakah kau benar-benar harus pergi bekerja?"

Sehun mendongak dan tersenyum lembut, "Sayangnya iya."

Luhan kembali cemberut, "Di hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita? Apakah Minseok betul-betul tega membiarkan bawahannya bekerja di ulang tahun pernikahannya?"

Sehun tertawa melihat Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"Aku seorang polisi. Aku harus selalu melindungi masyarakat negara ini, apa kau lupa?" tanya Sehun sambil merengkuh pinggang Luhan dan membelai wajahnya.

"Tapi Aku juga masyarakat yang perlu dilindungi Sehun," ucap Luhan sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ditelapak tangan Sehun, "Kau harus melindungiku dari rasa bosan menunggumu pulang ke rumah."

"Kau tahu kau yang paling utama untukku, Luhan," ucap Sehun Lembut, "Aku berjanji akan melindungimu. Maka dari itu, aku akan pulang cepat dan mengajakmu makan malam di sebuah restoran, bagaimana?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas, " _Yeah_ itu juga ide yang tidak buruk."

"Tersenyumlah, aku tidak akan bisa tenang jika meninggalkanmu yang masih cemberut seperti ini." Ucap Sehun sambil menyentuh hidung Luhan dengan hidungnya.

Luhan terkikik geli, "Baiklah,baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu Pulang opsir Oh. Hati-hati dijalan."

Luhan mencium pipi dan bibir Sehun, "Dan ingat! Kau harus pulang lebih awal!"

"Aku akan pulang lebih awal," ucap Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya dan keluar dari rumah mereka.

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan Lulu!"

Luhan mendecak, "Terima kasih. Dan berhenti memanggilku Lulu,Jongdae!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu panggilan yang menggemaskan. Cocok untukmu Lulu."

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengkel. Jika saja ia sedang berhadapan dengan Jongdae sekarang, ia pasti sudah memukulinya dengan _eyeliner_ yang ia pegang. Betul-betul manly.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongdae dari balik telepon.

"Bersiap-siap untuk makan malam dengan Sehun!" seru Luhan riang.

"Ck, aku tidak menyangka setelah lima tahun harus membiayai uang makanmu yang banyak, Sehun masih mau mengajakmu pergi makan malam."

"Jongdae!"

Jongdae tertawa, "Maaf aku hanya bercanda."

"Sebaiknya begitu! Kalau tidak aku akan membuang koleksi pikachu-mu!"

"Ancaman yang lemah Lulu," ucap Jongdae.

Luhan mendecak sebal, membuat Jongdae tertawa lebih keras.

"Sepertinya aku menjadi lelucon bagimu. Syukurlah kau merasa bahagia dengan menertawaiku," sindir Luhan.

"Memang. Kau membuatku bahagia Luhan."

Belum sempat Luhan memprotes Jongdae melanjutkan, "Melihat sepupuku hidup bahagia dengan suaminya. Membuatku sangat bahagia."

Luhan terdiam mendengar ucapan Jongdae, rasa sebalnya kepada saudara sepupunya itu perlahan memudar dan ia tersenyum, "Terima kasih Jongdae."

"Ya," balas Jongdae, "Aku bersyukur kau mendapat seseorang yang bisa melengkapi kehidupanmu,Luhan. Dan memberimu kasih sayang yang begitu besar."

"Aku juga bersyukur Jongdae," ucap Luhan sambil memandangi dirinya yang sedang tersenyum di cermin, "Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu Sehun. Aku sangat bahagia."

"Kalau ia tidak ada disisiku, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Luhan, "Kurasa aku akan mati jika ia tidak ada disisiku. Sebesar itulah pengaruh Sehun terhadapku,Jongdae. Sebesar itulah rasa cintaku untuknya."

Jongdae tidak menjawab, hanya terdengar suara isakkan diseberang sana.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Luhan.

"Ti-tidak!"

Luhan menyeringai. Waktunya balas dendam.

"Aw Jongdae menangis!Aku harus rekam ini dan memperdengarkannya kepada teman kencanmu!"

"Luhan! Astaga Luhan aku bersumpah aku akan-"

"Dasar pecundang," Ledek Luhan.

"Luhan apa yang kau bilang?"

Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jongdae masih menggerutu ketika Luhan mendengar pintu rumahnya terbuka.

"Oh hey Sehun sudah pulang! Nanti kutelepon lagi! Bye!" Luhan segera menutup teleponnya dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Hei," sapa Luhan sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Hei," balas Sehun, "Kau terlihat mempesona."

Luhan tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sehun mesra, "Thanks."

"Dan kau harus segera bersiap-siap Hunnie, aku tidak mau terlihat mempesona sendirian," ucap Luhan sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan menciumi wajah Sehun.

"Siap kapten!" ujar Sehun lalu memberi ciuman terakhir di kening Luhan sebelum berlari ke dalam kamar yang mereka bagi.

.

Luhan dan Sehun sampai di restoran yang mereka tuju. Luhan tercengang saat ia masuk kedalam restoran bernuansa eropa itu. Luhan ingat ia pernah menunjuk restoran ini ketika mereka sedang berkendara, berkata bahwa ia ingin makan malam disana, di balkon restoran itu sambil menatap bintang-bintang malam Seoul. Dan Sehun mewujudkannya, sehingga ia bisa duduk di balkon, di temani bintang yang berkeli,diseberang suaminya yang sedang tersenyum itu.

"Kau suka disini?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya. Aku sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih hunnie,ini hadiah yang terbaik."

Sehun tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan yang berada diatas meja, "Bukan, ini bukan hadiah terbaiknya."

Luhan tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu apa hadiah terbaiknya?"

Sehun melepas genggamannya untuk mengambil sebuah amplop di saku celananya. Ia lalu menyodorkan amplop itu kepada Luhan.

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya,penasaran. Ia dengan cepat membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca surat didalamnya.

Sehun memandangi Luhan dengan senyum bahagia menghiasi wajahnya.

"I-Ini su-surat izin untuk mengadopsi anak," Luhan berbisik pelan, matanya membulat.

"Se-sehun apa kita akhirnya diizinkan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Luhan meneteskan air mata, dengan perlahan ia beranjak dari kursinya dan menempatkan diri dipaha Sehun.

"Kita akan mempunyai anak?"

"Ya," jawab Sehun sambil mengusap air mata Luhan, "Kita akan mempunyai anak."

Luhan tersenyum lalu memeluk Sehun dengan erat, "Terima kasih,Sehun. Ini hadiah yang paling berharga untukku ,terima kasih."

Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan menariknya pelan hingga mereka saling berpandangan, "Dan kau adalah hadiah terbaik untukku, terima kasih."

Luhan tersenyum dan mencium bibir Sehun. mereka terus berciuman hingga seorang pelayan berdeham. Membuat mereka terperanjat kaget dan memisahkan diri. Luhan kembali ke kursinya saat pelayan menyediakan makanan pesanan mereka. Mereka lalu terkikik geli ketika pelayan pergi. Membayangkan betapa canggungnya pelayan itu ketika melihat mereka berciuman.

"Aku pergi ke kamar kecil dulu, oke?" ucap Luhan saat mereka sedang menikmati hidangan penutup mereka. Luhan pergi ke kamar kecil sambil mengulum senyum. Ia begitu bahagia saat itu. Tidak henti-hentinya bersyukur karena ia memiliki Sehun yang selalu membuatnya bahagia.

"Luhan.."

Luhan terperanjat kaget mendengar namanya dibisikkan dengan pelan.

"Sehun! Kau membuatku terkejut!

"Hunnie, Ada apa?" tanya Luhan heran ketika Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun.

Tubuh Sehun terhuyung dan Luhan menopang tubuh Sehun sebelum ia terjatuh.

"Sehun,ada apa?" tanya Luhan panik yang melihat Suaminya menyender di tubuhnya dengan lemah.

Sehun membuka tangan yang sedari tadi mencengkeram perutnya. Luhan hampir berteriak histeris ketika ia melihat darah sudah menodai jas putih suaminya itu.

"Sehun!" teriak Luhan panik, "Astaga, a-apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Air mata mulai membasahi pipi Luhan saat tangan gemetaranya ikut menutup luka diperut Sehun.

"Hey sayang," ucap Sehun pelan sambil tangannya membelai wajah Luhan, "Dengar, Jangan panik oke? Sekarang kita harus pergi secepat mungkin dari restoran ini, sebelum mereka menyakitimu. Seorang pelayan akan menolong kita untuk keluar dari pintu belakang. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah jangan panik dan ikuti pelayan itu oke?

Luhan mengangguk dan membopong Sehun. Mereka keluar dengan hati-hati agar tidak menarik perhatian tamu disana. Seorang pelayan yang ketakutan menunggu mereka didepan pintu tidak jauh dari tempat Luhan dan Sehun berada. Pelayan itu lalu mengajak Luhan dan Sehun berjalan masuk ke pintu itu dan mereka mengikutinya.

"Sehun-ah,Jangan panik ya? kita akan pergi dari sini dan aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit dengan cepat."

Sehun tertawa pelan, tangan kirinya menggapai tangan Luhan yang sedang berusaha menekan darah agar tidak keluar lebih banyak.

"Sepertinya bukan aku yang panik."

Luhan menangis lebih keras. Sehun meremas tangan Luhan untuk menguatkannya.

"Hey, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku supermanmu,kau ingat? Aku kuat dan tidak terkalahkan."

Luhan mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti pelayan itu. Sesampainya diluar pelayan itu memberikan kunci mobil ke tangan Luhan.

"I-ini kunci mobil milik restoran. K-kau boleh memakainya untuk membawa pasanganmu ke rumah sakit."

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih!" ucap Luhan tulus.

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan menunjukkan dimana mobil itu terparkir. Sambil membopong tubuh Sehun, Luhan segera menhampiri mobil tersebut. Ia membantu Sehun untuk duduk dikursi penumpang, memastikan Sehun aman dengan sabuk pengamannya dan membuka jasnya untuk menutup Luka tusuk Sehun.

Luhan mengendarai mobil dengan cepat. Tangannya yang berlumuran darah mengenggam tangan Sehun erat.

"Kita sebentar lagi sampai. Kau akan selamat,Kau akan selamat." gumamnya untuk menenangkan Sehun dan juga menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Luhan memekik keras ketika tiba-tiba mobil yang mereka kendarai ditabrak dengan keras oleh mobil dibelakang mereka.

Sehun menengok ke belakang untuk melihat mobil itu dan ia mendecak keras, "The red dragons.."

"Sehun!"

Mobil itu menyusul mobil yang mereka kendarai dan kembali menghantam mobil mereka dengan keras. Luhan membanting setir mereka kekanan hingga mobil mereka menghantam pembatas jalan dan terjun kesungai dibawahnya.

Mobil mereka lambat laun tenggelam kedalam sungai. Sehun dengan cepat membuka sabuk pengaman yang dipakai Luhan dan sabuk pengaman yang ia pakai, bermaksud untuk meloloskan diri dari dalam mobil mereka. Namun sabuk pengaman yang ia pakai tak kunjung terbuka. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat air sudah menutupi kaca mobilnya.

"Lu-"

"Luhan."

"Luhan!"

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedari tadi memanggilnya.

"Apa kau mendengarku?!" sentak Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng lemah, "Kita akan mati Sehun."

"Tidak sayang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati."

Luhan lalu memandang keluar,mobil mereka semakin tenggelam. Mereka tidak akan bisa selamat.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun lembut, "Aku akan memecahkan kaca mobil ini, kau harus melindungi wajahmu oke? Setelah kaca ini terbuka dan air mulai masuk, aku akan mendorongmu keluar dan kau harus berenang sekuat tenaga menuju daratan."

"La-lalu bagaimana denganmu? Siapa yang akan membantumu keluar?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Keselamatanmu adalah yang paling utama."

Sehun lalu mengambil sebuah linggis dibawah joknya dan memukul kaca mobil itu kuat-kuat.

Kaca mobil itu pecah dan terdorong tekanan air hingga terlepas. Air masuk kedalam dan mobil mereka semakin cepat tenggelam. Sehun segera menarik Luhan dan mendorongnya keatas. Luhan menggapai tangan Sehun untuk menariknya keluar bersama. Namun mobil terus menuju dasar sungai dengan cepat karena air yang masuk kedalam mobil mendorongnya dengan kuat hingga genggaman Luhan terlepas.

Luhan masih sempat melihat senyuman Sehun,sebelum tubuhnya mengapung ke atas dan ia terbawa menuju daratan. Luhan terkulai lemah, ia terus terbatuk karena air yang masuk kedalam paru-parunya begitu banyak.

Ia mendengar suara sepatu mendekatinya. Luhan dengan pelan membuka matanya.

Dua. Ada dua orang yang mendekatinya.

Seseorang menyibakkan rambut basah Luhan yang menutupi wajahnya. Dengan samar ia melihat tato naga merah besar dilengan orang itu.

"Benar. Ia kekasih polisi itu."

"Apakah kita harus membunuhnya juga?"

 _Membunuh? Mereka bermaksud membunuhku dan Sehun?_

"Biarkan ia hidup."

 _Mereka membunuh Sehun._

"Tinggalkan ia disini."

 _Kalian membunuh Sehun._

"Suatu saat nanti Ia akan menjadi kunci utama untuk menolong kita."

Luhan mendongak. Ia bisa melihat wajah salah satu dari kedua orang itu. Dan Luhan berjanji akan mengingat wajah itu selamanya.

* * *

.

* * *

Luhan membuka mata dan melihat Sehun berbaring dihadapannya.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Tangan Luhan terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Sehun.

 _"Haruskah kita membunuhnya juga?"_

Luhan menarik tangannya dan menoleh. Tiba-tiba gelombang air yang kuat menghantamnya dan membuatnya tenggelam.

Tangan Luhan terulur untuk meminta tolong kepada seseorang yang berdiri diatasnya. Namun ia tetap diam dan membiarkan Luhan semakin tenggelam.

Luhan terlonjak bangun. Nafasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Dengan gemetar ia meraih botol obat dinakas sisi tempat tidurnya. Ia memakan obat itu tanpa dibantu air. Dua tahun mengkonsumsi obat yang sama membuat Luhan terbiasa meminum obat itu tanpa bantuan apapun.

Ia menengok ke jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Dengan perlahan ia berdiri dari kasur. Kakinya menapak ke ubin yang dingin.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Jongdae.

"Halo?" ucap Jongdae parau.

Luhan duduk dipinggir jendela kamarnya, "Jongdae-ah."

"Luhan? Apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi?"

"Jongdae-ah. Ceritakan sebuah lelucon. Apapun."

Jongdae tidak protes,walaupun selama dua tahun terakhir Luhan selalu mengganggu tidurnya ditengah malam ,Jongdae pikir itu lebih baik daripada harus melihat sepupunya itu menangis histeris seperti dulu.

"Luhan, Kau tahu jika semua presiden itu perempuan tidak akan pernah ada perang dunia?"

"Karena hanya akan ada negara-negara yang tidak mau berbicara satu sama lain. Dan saling bergosip," lanjut Jongdae.

Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengar lelucon Jongdae.

"Apakah itu berhasil?" tanya Jongdae.

"Yeah."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Luhan memecah keheningan.

"Aku merindukannya."

"Luhan-"

"Aku bersumpah Jongdae. Aku akan menemukan orang yang membunuhnya dan membalas perbuatannya. Aku bersumpah akan membunuh orang itu."

"Luhan, jangan lakukan ini, _please?_ Kau bilang sendiri orang yang mengejar kalian adalah orang yang berbahaya. Aku tidak ingin kau berada dalam bahaya."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku dan-"

"Aku peduli Luhan!" teriak Jongdae, "Aku tidak mau lagi kehilangan orang yang kusayangi. Aku tidak mau kehilangan sepupuku."

"Kau tahu betapa paniknya aku ketika aku melihat kau-" jongdae menghentikkan kalimatnya untuk beberapa saat, "Ketika aku melihat kau berusaha mengakhiri hidupmu?"

Luhan ingat hari itu, ketika ia bangun dari koma dan mengetahui bahwa ia kehilangan Sehun. Separuh hidupnya, separuh dari dirinya meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa Sehun. Luhan ingat ia berteriak histeris, mengamuk seperti orang tidak waras. Dokter dan suster yang berada dikamarnya berusaha menenangkan Luhan. Ia melihat Jongdae menangis diujung tempat tidurnya, dan Minseok menatapnya dengan tatapan iba. Luhan ingat ia mengambil gelas disisi tempat tidurnya dan menghantam kepalanya sendiri dengan gelas kaca tersebut. Pecahan gelas yang tajam itu ia genggam ditelapak tangannya.

Hari itu ia tidak merasakan sakit kala ia menggores pecahan gelas itu ke urat nadinya yang ia berikan untuk Sehun saat menikah dulu. Rasa sakit itu tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa sakit ditinggalkan seseorang yang Luhan andalkan untuk menggantungkan hidupnya.

Luhan mendengar tangisan Jongdae dari telepon. Jika saja situasinya tidak seperti ini, jika saja ia hidup sebahagia dulu, ia akan meledek Jongdae dan mencomoohnya karena ia menangis.

"Jongdae, maafkan aku."

"Berjanjilah padaku Luhan, berjanjilah kalau kau akan berhenti mencari pembunuh Sehun. Sehun sudah istirahat dengan tenang Luhan."

Luhan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan mengambil foto seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan tato naga merah dilehernya. Tepat dipinggir foto itu Luhan menuliskan nama orang itu besar-besar. Agar ia bisa terus mengingatnya,agar ketika Luhan berhasil membunuhnya nama itu bisa Luhan tulis dengan jelas di batu nisan orang tersebut.

"Ya, aku berjanji."

.

 **'Pemimpin** **The Red Dragons: Wu Yi Fan'**

 **TBC**

Yup FF ini salah satu dari dua proyek FF yang berusaha aku selesaikan :)

Semoga bisa update dengan cepat eheheheheh

aku juga penasaran ada apa dibalik kematian Sehun /loh/ /kan ente yang nulis/

Anyway! Ditunggu Reviewnya !

Love

XoXo


	2. pengumuman giveaway

Halo!

Sebelumnya maaf, kalian tertipu lagi karena ini bukan update tapi hanya pengumuman :")

sejujurnya, pengen sih update... tapi setiap kali nyoba untuk nulis, udah ga bisa. istilah kerennya sih writer's block.

mungkin karena HunHan bukan Muse lagi. huhu

Tapi sekarang lagi nyoba untuk coba nulis ff lagi, tapi... lebih ke chanbaek atau kaisoo :")

maka dari itu saudara2 sekalian. Aku bikin giveaway!

Syaratnya sih cuman tulis kelanjutan dari FF Saudade/ Loving Luhan Once More/ Oh Sweet Sugar Daddy

Chapternya maksimal 5 chapter.

Yang menang bakal dapet FANART BOOK Dari WINDEER sama Fanart book HunHan yang Deer's Diary.

untuk info lebih lanjut bisa hubungi aku di twitter bulsuitdorok


End file.
